


裤袜/性转扎 2

by msyj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msyj/pseuds/msyj
Summary: 艾登是男转女的trans girl 还没做胸部和男性生殖器的手术 但somehow已经造了女性生殖器 并且体毛因为做手术剃了





	裤袜/性转扎 2

这是我第一次在现实生活中见到trans girl 之前猎奇的在网上搜过图片 反自然得恶心 同时也意外地让我兴奋 现在我也一样兴奋 面无表情暗自咽口水 艾登撅着屁股跪在我面前 

我从未见过这么肉感的屁股 之前约过的年轻女孩们都是苗条身材 在床上看到女孩们显露出股骨的骨感屁股 我总会不合时宜地想到火鸡 当我一手扶着她们的腰 一手抹过她们的阴部时 我满脑子都是往圣诞火鸡肚里塞调料时摸到火鸡体腔的触感 和艾登完美性感的屁股相比 我真不知道和女孩们睡有什么意思 喜欢约超模的成功人士都不是真男人 真男人只干肥臀

艾登的屁股是两个紧挨在一起的大白球 为什么不正经的艺术家没有用白色石膏雕过这样的雕像呢 我不相信这样的屁股前无古人 

屁股太胖了 不掰开看不见那洞 撅得再高也只看得见充血变得沉甸甸的器官因为重力指向床单 艾登的屌突突的挺着 我想到之前在西班牙看斗牛 我总是忍不住看向公牛后腿之间

艾登跪的有点久了 他一定在想我为什么还没有扑上去 他转头瞄我一眼 掀了几下屁股让屁股上的肉晃起来 我知道在床上不该分心想东想西 但我更讨厌我的胡思乱想被打断 我在艾登的屁股上又快又重的扇了一巴掌好叫他别抖了 艾登又惊又痛地叫了一声 拱腰缩了缩 我低下身子凑上前去一口咬在被扇的变红的位置 牙齿缓慢地刮过因为露在外面而变得有些凉的皮肤 艾登屁股上细细的汗毛立了起来 像桃子皮上的绒毛

我再把头低下去一些 看到他新造的女性外阴 阴唇因为他分开腿撅屁股跪着的姿势而微微分开 人造的阴唇边缘整齐 不像天然的那样不修边幅 我把鼻梁贴上去 干燥没有体液 也没闻到女孩阴部的鱼味  我鼻子拱了拱把阴唇撇到两边 鼻尖蹭了蹭阴蒂 我猜艾登一定被这下刺激的用力夹紧了屁股 因为我的鼻子感觉到连他的阴唇都轻轻并了并 我在思考能不能朝他的阴道吹气呢 你不能往女孩的阴道里吹气 但艾登的阴道死路一条 不通向任何地方

我不是很确定该怎么做 盯着他离得不远的前后两个洞同频率地微微张合 都一样干燥 紧小 我像流水线工人一样在它们微张时眼疾手快地各挤进去一些润滑 然后左右手俩食指同时插了进去把润滑抹开 一边是熟悉的直肠触感和用力的挤压 一边是怪异的光滑 挤压感比较小

我选择插进他屁眼 但手却被陌生的触感吸引着仍塞在他阴道里 我不知道人造阴道是否能产生快感 但当我的手指开始在里面探来探去时我知道了 艾登反应好大 腰板弹了一下 屁股猛的往后拱 结结实实的抵在我的胯骨 我没想到他会动静这么大 把手抽出来 他的屁股很软 结结实实的抵在我胯上把它给压扁了些 我那因为过分松弛下垂而经常被床伴嘲笑的大囊袋甚至拍到了艾登的阴蒂 他把手从胯下伸过来抓住我的囊袋 我以为他被拍得烦了 谁知道他会扯着我的囊袋抵在自己阴蒂上揉 加了润滑变得滑溜溜的阴部在我囊袋的皮肤上抹来抹去 对艾登来说大概蛮爽 他隔一阵子就夹紧屁股不让我动 手上动作则加快 用我的囊袋又重又快地揉弄自己的阴蒂 直到屏起呼吸痉挛着高潮 我的蛋被揪住抵在那个微硬的小凸起上 阴茎被收缩的甬道紧握住 眼睛盯着绷紧并在一起的臀部肌肉 跨坐在他屁股上射在里面

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写超过千字的车 感觉其实车的部分还是一样短 多出来的字数都在描述裤袜面对大屁股开的小差 惭愧惭愧 不过他俩干了啥事描述得清楚吗？读起来觉得性感吗？请让我知道！感觉我为了吹艾登把裤袜写得有点过于嫌弃天然女孩


End file.
